


Karaoke Bar: Chapter 21.5

by TransientPokemonMaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chapter 21.5, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Karaoke, M/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, There's a Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransientPokemonMaster/pseuds/TransientPokemonMaster
Summary: This one-shot relates to Mikauzoran's story, There's a Daisy. It's just a fun extra chapter taking place between their 21st and 22nd in which Adrien, Chloé, Nino, Kagami, and Adrien's ex-girlfriend Elise go to a karaoke bar for the night.Inside you will find; Adrien the Sex Kitten, Chloé and Kagami gain an appreciation for one another, Nino loves Alya, Adrien flirts with a much older man, Kagami can hold her liquor, Chat Noir sticks his baton in places you wouldn't believe, Elise Rick Rolls the entire bar, and more!





	Karaoke Bar: Chapter 21.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikauzoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's a Daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056958) by [Mikauzoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran). 



> I had a lot of fun writing this! It would have been done a lot sooner, but my son is teething and would not stop screaming all day. So that was cool. 
> 
> If you have somehow found your way here and haven't read There's a Daisy, I highly recommend you check that story out first! At least up to chapter 21! And while you're at it, if you're absolute Marichat trash like I am, you should look into Mikauzoran's other works as well. I blame them for my obsession ;P
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this goofy little addition ^.^

“Chloé, my father will have my head if I’m seen out in _that_ outfit.” Adrien stared at the ensemble that she had picked out for him with resigned excitement. As much as he loved the selections, it wouldn’t be worth the consequences. 

Rolling her eyes, Chloé threw the maroon leather pants at him, forcing him to hold them. “Adrikins, honestly. We’re going out. You dress in drab every single day of your life when there isn’t a camera pointed at you.” She shrugged with a mischievous smirk, “and besides, you’re an adult. Your father can’t control you forever. Let this be your Miley Cyrus moment.” 

With a long glance at the pants snaking their way over his arms, he reluctantly agreed. “O-okay.” He reached for the thin white thing that Chloé had called a shirt and grimaced. “Really?”

“Don’t dawdle! Elise will be here soon, and you had better be ready for her!” She gave a well-meaning glare. 

“Yes mlle. Bourgeois,” he muttered as she left the room to let him change. Adrien glanced at the outfit again before he reluctantly put it on. Though, once it was on, he had to admit, he looked good. 

The shirt was a sheer white tee that clung to his body like a second skin. It had a deep v that cut to between his pecs, and showed off his collarbones entirely. The pants were maroon, leather, and only slightly less tight than the shirt he was wearing, which he was pretty sure were designed so that he could walk without splitting a seam. Adrien had actually been surprised that he hadn’t needed to oil his legs up to get into the pants! 

He wore plain black ankle boots with a strap across the ankle for decoration. On his left wrist was a black leather band with alternating studs and eyelets, and seemed to be balanced well with his miraculous on his right hand. Around his neck was a black chain holding a narrow inch-long pyramid shaped spike that was also black. There was a fitted black leather jacket to go with the outfit as well, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to put it on until they got going.

Checking himself out in Chloé’s mirror, the whole ensemble made him feel… sexy? Yeah. He actually felt pretty sexy! He took a long look at his butt. It didn’t look quite as good as his Chat Noir suit framed it, but it still looked fanny-tastic. Adrien could get used to wearing leather.

Walking out to meet Chloé, he could feel the swagger in his step, and couldn’t keep a goofy grin off his face. He was just glad that Plagg had stayed home so that he wouldn’t have to hear his comments. 

A low whistle met his ears as he came around the corner to an appraising look from Elise, who was wearing a simple, form-fitting, lilac dress that came to just above her knees, and offered a generous peak of cleavage that almost made Adrien blush. 

“Damn, Candy Floss.” She winked, “you sure you don’t want to give us another go?”

His swagger was instantly gone and he stumbled as his cheeks turned red. “Uh- Hi, Elise! Er-”

She chuckled into her hand as Adrien stuttered, “kidding! You look good!” Elise glanced at Chloé with an approving nod. “I like your style.”

“Some things just come naturally,” Chloé replied with a superior smirk as she grabbed a can of hairspray. “Now, you get his makeup done and I’ll do something about that hair.”

A self-conscious hand went to his carefully groomed golden locks. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

Pulling out a plush velvet armchair, Elise patted the cushion, “trust us, Candy Floss. Those pants are too hot for the good church boy hairstyle. Sit.” 

Adrien was used to professional hair and makeup for shoots, so having both done wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. But the fact that his friends were currently redefining his normal style without so much as a mirror to show him what they were doing had him a little nervous. While Chloé worked a comb and hairspray through his hair, Elise contoured and highlighted his face. And just when he thought the look was complete, Elise ran a tube of bodyglitter over his exposed collarbones and gave a satisfied nod as she stepped back to admire their work. 

“I think we’re done here,” Chloé murmured as she passed him a hand mirror to judge the final product. 

“So?” Elise asked. 

“Keep in mind, your feedback is irrelevant. This is your look for the night,” Chloé smirked.

Adrien gaped for a moment. The makeup was subtle, but gave his normally boyish face depth and dimension. No matter which way he turned his head, the light seemed to catch his features so that he seemed perfectly lit. The contour of his cheeks, nose, jaw, and forehead was sharp, but understated, and was offset by the gentle glimmer of his highlighted brow, cheekbones, chin, and the tip of his nose. He suddenly had more dimension than he thought was possible. And his hair was mussed and immovable in a way that reminded him of Chat Noir. 

“Wow!” He finally exclaimed. “Could either of you get this guy’s number for me? I think he’s out of my league!”

Elise chuckled as her phone buzzed. “Sure thing, Candy Floss. Let’s go! Nino and Kagami are downstairs.”

Coming around the corner from her closet, Chloé appeared in a pair of black leather pants with criss cross lacing up the entire length of the side of each leg, a shimmery gold halter top with black lace accenting it’s borders, and adjusting a white beret on top of her bouncing blonde curls. 

Elise’s gaped in shock, “how the hell did you get into that outfit so fast?! When did you even leave the room?”

Looking taken aback, Chloé gave a small pout, “you mean you _can’t_ make yourself look fabulous with a moment’s notice?”

Eyes shooting between Chloé and Adrien, Elise looked at a loss for words. Adrien only chuckled as he grabbed her shoulders and steered her toward the doors of their host’s room, “you get used to her,” he assured her.

Downstairs, the car waited for them at the curb. Kagami was in the driver seat in a button-up reminiscent of a loose kimono with a pattern of cherry blossoms and mountain scenery. The top was left open to reveal a plain black tank style crop top, and black slacks that came to just above her ankle. 

In the backseat, Nino wore very much a typical outfit for him, though his jeans were a bit tighter than normal, the tee he wore was a solid indigo, and his red cap topped his head. 

As Adrien opened the door, his friend gave him a quick once-over and grinned, “Meowzzah, M. Sex Kitten!!” 

Scooting over to the middle seat, Adrien had a small smirk of satisfaction, “something cat-ch your eye, Nino?” The wink was involuntary. He was in trouble. Without even meaning to, this outfit already had him channeling Chat. 

Adrien knew it wouldn’t take much to keep himself in line though. He hoped at least. He had (fingers crossed!) a future with Marinette to think about, and he wasn’t about to risk that for anything. 

Kagami turned from the front seat to give him a quick appraisal, “you look…” a small glint shone in her eyes and the corners of her mouth turned up in something resembling a smile, “very nice, Adrien.” She turned back as the Chloé and Elise piled in the car. 

“We’re not going to some dive are we?” Chloé asked with an upturned nose. “I’d hate to think we-” she eyed Nino and corrected herself, “- _most_ of us got dressed up for a beer shack with a microphone.”

“Not at all, Chloé.” Kagami pulled out into traffic, “my family actually frequents this establishment quite often.”

Nino looked as though he had something to say to Chloé, given her comment, but he was quickly shut down by Kagami’s driving as everyone in the car held on for dear life. Efficient though she was, Kagami drove like she was living an action movie. His retort died on his lips as he nearly fell across Adrien’s lap while Kagami took a hard left.

After several tense and quiet minutes while they all ragdolled around the car, praying they would make it to their destination, they finally pulled up to the curb outside of a nondescript building with a white facade. It was at the corner of an intersection and save for a small patio with a couple of umbrellas, almost nothing stood out that screamed, “come get drunk and sing badly!”

All but Kagami gratefully climbed out of the car, while Chloé asked, “what’s your drink, Kagami?”

“Three dirty martini’s,” she replied coolly. 

“Ah…” Chloé cocked her head to the side. “Three?”

“I don’t perform without a fair amount of liquid encouragement.” Kagami shrugged as though simply stating a fact. 

“Three martini’s.” Chloé repeated as she stood and watched the car pull away. She looked to Adrien with a raised eyebrow, “three?” 

Adrien shrugged, “she gets bad stage fright.”

“The Ice Queen?” Chloé looked shocked.

“She has a two drink minimum to get on stage,” he chuckled. “Come on! I think Nino got us the corner table.”

Holding the door for Chloé, they walked inside and he headed right and for the table while she went left to the bar. On stage a couple of girls were badly making their way through a song that Adrien couldn’t quite place. At a half booth/table tucked into the corner of the room, Nino was scrolling on a tablet while Elise peeked over his shoulder. 

“What are you looking at?” Adrien took a seat across from them. 

“They’ve got this system hooked up to tablets at each table.” He grinned and made a selection, “you just scroll through the song list, select what you want to sing, and it puts it in the queue. Then you wait your turn.”

“I can’t wait to watch your first performance.” Elise laughed as she snagged the tablet from him. “Oh yes!” She stabbed at the screen with her finger and grinned at Adrien, “I’m dragging you up on stage with me, Candy Floss!”

He cocked an eyebrow, “do I want to know?”

“You’ll see,~” she replied in a singsong voice. 

Chloé came back before long with a tray of drinks and set it on the table while they perused the song list. “We’ve got an open tab, so just don’t drink yourselves too sloppy, or you’re paying for yourselves _and_ a way home.” She grabbed for a mojito and began sipping as she watched the current performance with a pinched expression. “Song list?” She asked, holding out her hand.

“Uh- sure.” Elise handed it off, seemingly thrown off guard by the girl’s attitude. “Thanks for the drinks, Chloé.” She grabbed the mai tai she had ordered and settled back into her seat with a raised eyebrow at Adrien. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “like I said, you get used to her.” He grabbed his vodka cranberry, took a sip, and smacked his lips, “mmm!” After spending so much time wallowing, a carefree night was exactly what he needed! He was determined to think of Marinette as little as possible. She would be there in the morning, and hopefully soon, every morning after that with him for the rest of their- 

Adrien cut himself off as he took another sip and peeked at the list. “Oh! Me and you, Chloé!” He stabbed his finger at Girl’s Just Want to Have Fun before she could protest. She only rolled her eyes and continued scrolling, smiling as she found a solo song to sing. 

Nino glanced at the queue on the flatscreen near their table and frantically grabbed at his glass of redbull and shot of jager. “I’m up in two songs! Gotta prep!” He dropped the shot in the glass and started chugging. When that one was gone, without skipping a beat, he reached for the second one and took it as quickly as the first. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and a self-satisfied grin spread across his face as he relaxed into his chair. “Now we wait.”

It was only nine o’clock and the building was only half full so far. The few that were there already looked as though they were waiting for other people to get the singing train started. 

Kagami came in the door and looked around for a moment before she spotted the group and dropped into the seat next to Adrien. “We’ll call cabs to get home tonight,” she informed them as she grabbed for one of her three martini’s. Without blinking she downed it and set the glass back on the tray, then took up the next one and began sipping. 

Elise looked at the three of their companions followed by Adrien. “How did you meet these people? These two,” she jerked her thumb between Kagami and Nino, both of whom were settling comfortably into their chairs, “they go harder right out of the gate than most of the people I go to school with!” Looking at Chloé, she laughed, “and Chloé is… _wow!_ ”

Chloé glanced at Elise with a smug look, “Thank you.” She sipped on her mojito some more and went back to scrolling, quickly making another selection. “Elise, Adrikins, after my song you’ll join me for one.” 

“Chloooooooéééééé…” Nino groaned, his head coming up from where it lay against the back of the booth, “thanks for the drinks and all, but we’re not here at your beck and call.”

She glared daggers at him as she handed the tablet off to Adrien. “How. Rude. Of. Me,” she bit off each word like it was jerky as he stood to go up to the stage. 

Adrien happily selected a song, calling after Nino, “but you’re here at mine! We’re singing Livin’ La Vida Loca after hers!”

“And I’m dedicating it to Alya!” He called back. 

Getting up to the stage, Nino grabbed the mic and tapped it a couple of times. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo number five.” As the song began, Nino started dancing a little bit, getting a feeling for the beat. It didn’t take him long to get into the song and the entire room pretty quickly gave him their attention. 

If there was one thing Nino strived to be, it was a good showman. Even as a DJ he did his best to be entertaining in his own right, and the way he danced and sang up and down the stage, he had no problem keeping almost everyone’s attention. 

Elise held out her hand for the tablet, and Adrien handed it over. "I'm just going to hold on to this for the night.”

“What?!” Chloé looked on the verge of outrage her drink thumping down on the table.

Adrien held up a hand in protest, “er… that’s probably not-”

Elise moved the tablet to her right hand farthest from either of them. “Yeah, see Chloé you’re super possessive over it, which makes Nino grumpy. And if Nino is grumpy, he’s going to have a bad time with Adrien, and Adrien will be upset since this is his first time seeing him in a while. And if the three of you are super grumpy, Kagami is going to have a bad time and probably bail altogether, leaving me with three super grumps, and ultimately ruining my night, and I am the _last_ person _I_ want to disappoint!” She shrugged as if it were all very simple. 

Kagami merely nodded in agreement, “she’s right. I don’t mind.”

Adrien couldn’t help but agree that it really was fairly straightforward. “Yeah, I’m good with you taking the controls.” He glanced at Chloé who looked dumbfounded. She was so far from used to being told what to do, it looked as though her brain was rebooting. 

Elise continued, “and just so everything is fair and no one is disappointed, least of all _me_ , we are going to be singing eighties songs. So buckle up kids! We’re taking a trip to the not-so-distant past!” Taking a quick look at their queue, she gave an approving nod. “Like A Virgin, and It’s Raining Men? Solid choices Chloé! Again, I like your style.” She winked at the blonde who seemed to be going through a face journey of the five stages of grief. 

In the background, Nino was running through the list of women’s names, bouncing through the assembled people at the front tables and giving flirtatious looks to each woman he passed as he listed another name. He ended the song with a dramatic slide across the stage as he yelled, “Mambo number five!”

The table had barely tuned back in for his last few seconds and broke into applause, though they were mostly drowned out by the tables up front, who apparently couldn’t get enough of Nino’s performance. He took a few bows, blew a couple of kisses to the audience, and traipsed over to the bar, his face flushed. 

“One song and then you’re up, Chloé!” Elise took a sip of her mai tai as a guy from another group took the stage and began a shrill rendition of My Heart Will Go On. 

Chloé grimaced and looked at Adrien as the man’s voice rose higher, “ugh, he doesn’t have the range, darling!”

“Did Chloé just speak in meme?” Kagami looked shocked.

“I have a sense of humor, you know,” she replied haughtily. 

“It’s among the many reasons I’ve kept her around all these years,” Adrien winked.

Chloé rolled her eyes, “honestly Adrien, you act as though you had a choice. I may be a snob, but I’m fiercely protective over you to a fault. I’ll cut anyone who hurts you without hesitation.” She took a long pull of her mojito, “including Dupain-Cheng, if you would only let me,” she grumbled.

Adrien winced, “Chloé, Kagami, for the last time, I need you two to lay off of her. She has her reasons. Can we just leave it at that?” The two had been hounding him to let them drag her out of her house by her pigtails for weeks. It was only by threatening to never speak to either of them again that he had managed to reign them in. 

Rolling her eyes, Kagami murmured something under her breath about one too many chances as she took a hearty gulp of her martini.

Eyeing Kagami with something nearing approval, Chloé raised her glass, “to protecting Adrikins from an endless tide of skanks.”

Kagami raised her glass with a shrug, “I doubt anyone could be better suited to the job than us.” Both drank deeply.

With a small sigh Adrien turned to Elise, “a little help here?”

“You’re out of luck, Candy Floss,” she scrolled through the tablet without looking up. “Much as I love Marinette, I already took control of karaoke from Chloé. She scares me too much to challenge her on anything else. Especially if Kagami has her back!”

“I like her, Adrikins!” Chloé seemed to beam at Elise, “she’s strong, sensible, and knows when not to press her luck. Why didn’t you try harder with her?”

Nino sauntered back to the table sucking down a whiskey sour through a straw, “careful Elise. I think Chloé’s starting to like you.”

Opening her mouth to retort, Chloé seemed to think better of it and said through gritted teeth, “you’re performance was impressive, Lahiffe.”

“Yeah,” he replied, the glazed look in his eye suggesting a hearty buzz. “A few other people noticed that too! Thanks Chloé!” He seemed to actually forget his disdain for her in the haze of alcohol hitting his brain. But then, a little liquor and Nino was everyone’s friend. 

“Hmmph,” Chloé grunted. “Come on, Sex Kitten! We have an appointment with the stage after M. Dion.” 

Adrien quickly downed his vodka cranberry and followed Chloé to the stage. He called over his shoulder, “someone get me a refill, please!” 

Joining her on stage, Chloé handed him a mic. He turned to find several eyes on him specifically, and gulped. “I think they recognize me,” he muttered. 

“I’ve got your back, don’t worry.” She smiled as the music started, “we are here to have fun after all!”

Somehow knowing that Chloé’s idea of fun was launching herself at overzealous fans did little to put him at ease. 

The lights on stage quickly grew warm as they got into the song and he had forgotten to leave the leather jacket at the table. He tried to shimmy out of it, but ended up accidentally tossing it into the audience as they belted the chorus. There was a quick shuffle of several people as they all lunged to take up the model’s jacket for themselves and Adrien knew he wasn’t getting it back. Not if he didn’t want to talk to a horde of obsessed people at least. 

Luckily the shirt he wore barely existed, and so he was suddenly much more comfortable bouncing around stage with Chloé as they belted, ‘Girls just want to have fun,’ through the end of the song. 

A thunderous applause broke out and both took several bows before Adrien noticed that there were phones out and several were taking pictures as well as video of his performance. 

Father was going to kill him. 

He quickly took his exit as Chloé prepared for Like A Virgin. Taking up a seat next to Kagami at the bar, he ordered a vodka with orange juice. 

“Here’s your other vodka cranberry, Sex Kitten” she said, sliding the glass to him. 

“Oh thanks!” He hadn’t expected anyone to actually get him another. Kagami eyed the bartender as he mixed her up something that was an aqua color. “What is that?”

She grinned, “it’s a vile little cocktail made up of vodka, gin, rum, tequila, blue curaçao, and a little lemon soda that Americans call an Adios Motherfucker. AMF for short.” 

Adrien blinked for a lack of anything to say. “Wow… are you okay?”

Kagami chuckled, “I appreciate it, Adrien. But I’m fine. I, unlike most east asians, just have a high alcohol tolerance.” She shrugged, “takes forever to get a decent buzz, much less drunk!”

Sliding the vodka cranberry back to her, he grinned, “you probably need this more than me then.”

“Don’t mind if I do!” With that she downed the little glass without any hesitation while Adrien gaped. He’d have been gasping! She gave him a small wink as she exchanged the empty glass for her blue monstrosity. “Thank you,” she said as she tipped the bartender a twenty note. 

The other bartender handed Adrien his vodka and orange juice and he quickly tipped and followed Kagami back to the table. He had just enough time to take two large gulps before he raced up to the stage again with Elise in time for Chloé to finish her second song. 

Adrien noticed the crowd grow as he took the stage and several phones were brought out to record as the song started. A gnawing worry started to grow in his stomach before he quashed it down. He wouldn’t let concerns over what his father would say ruin his night. He was here now with his friends, and he wasn’t going to ruin their night because of his father’s concern for the company image. It wasn’t like Adrien really cared all that much for it anyway. 

By the time the three of them finished It’s Raining Men, a small group had gathered at the side of the stage Adrien was about to exit from and he paused considering what to do when Chloé barreled past him and shoved through the eager fans, knocking many of them to the ground. 

“Out of the way, you harpies!” She growled. “He’s not here to be hounded by you!” 

For how small she was, Chloé was as feisty as they come. Adrien was endlessly thankful that she was on his side. He gave small apologetic smiles and muttered apologies as he was dragged behind Elise back to the table. 

They had a short break between their songs where they drank and listened to the next couple of performances. To their credit, both weren’t too bad. 

When it was their turn, Adrien and Nino made their way up to the stage. Taking up a mic Nino said with only a little slur in his speech, “This ish for my beautiful girlfriend, who couldn’t be with us due to unfurzeen bessfriend duties.” He threw his fist in the air and yelled, “I love you, Alya!” 

Adrien spent most of the song keeping Nino from walking off the stage, but he still had a lot of fun. And the more of the song they sung, the more he started to miss Alya. It had been quite a while since he had last seen her. He knew that she was busy with Marinette since she was obligated to take her side in this… thing. But he missed hanging out with their foursome nearly as much as he missed his princess.

Handing his mic off to Kagami, Adrien made his way back to the table while making sure Nino got there okay despite his insistence that he was fine. After getting him situated back in his seat, Adrien looked to Chloé only to see her absorbed in Kagami’s rendition of Ninety-Nine Red Balloons, in the original German no less. 

“Chloé?” Adrien poked her side. “You look like your zoning out.”

She jumped and turned slightly red as she looked at Adrien. “I uh- Kagami…” She trailed off and snuck another peek at her performance. “She’s certainly talented.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes as he took a close look at her. Her flushed cheeks, her small stutter, the nervous almost secretive way she glanced at Kagami as she sang. She was obviously nervous to be around such a multitalented girl! He was sure that if she could get up the confidence though, that the two of them could absolutely be the best of friends. “Yeah, she’s pretty awesome! Do you want her number?”

Chloé’s face paled, “is it really _that_ obvious that even you can see it?!” She looked thoroughly mortified. 

He laughed, “Chloé it’s okay to be intimidated. You should ask her to hangout some time! I think you two would really enjoy spending time together!”

A small smirk spread across her face as she bit her lip, “oh you poor oblivious boy.” She shook her head. “Yes. I absolutely want her number!”

Once he had passed off Kagami’s phone number, Chloé resumed her complete focus on the girl on stage. Adrien only hoped that she wouldn’t be too intimidated by her to call. The two could become such good friends!

Once she came back to the table though, Chloé seemed too absorbed in her phone to actually talk to Kagami. Adrien wanted to say something, but Elise just nudged him and whispered in his ear, “don’t worry, Candy Floss. They have a duet coming up.” She winked at him and gave him a small shove as the next performance came to a close. “You’re up!”

Adrien sang Like A Prayer next, and the number of people who kept coming up for his performances seemed to keep growing. By that point it was almost eleven o’clock and the bar was packed. He lost track of the amount of phone cameras that were pointed his way, and did his best to perform his heart out. He didn’t want to disappoint his public after all. 

As he left the stage, a man gave him an appraising look and a quick once over as he walked by. He felt his cheeks flush and even though he felt a little bad about it, he did enjoy the attention. 

It was another two songs before Elise grinned across the table at Chloé, “hey this next one is yours!”

Chloé suddenly perked up, her attention seeming divided after working on her third mojito of the night. “What am I singing?”

“Push It, by Salt n Pepa.” she nodded her head to Kagami, “you two are singing it together!”

Chloé swallowed audibly, “oh! Great!” She took a deep breath and looked to Kagami, suddenly calmer. “Are y-you ready?”

As they left, there was a tap on Adrien’s shoulder. He turned to find several women in their early twenties staring hopefully at him and he relented, telling himself it would be the only time tonight. He spent the next several minutes engrossed in conversations about Gabriel’s spring line and about how his most recent photoshoots had gone and whether or not he enjoyed the work. For the most part he autopiloted the conversation and begrudgingly took pictures with the girls before Chloé ended up chasing them away. 

“You missed my last two songs! Come back to us!” She pouted up at him. “Please! I need someone who can ground me!”

“I’m coming!” He laughed. 

As he took his seat, Elise nodded to the stage. “You’re up Adrien!” 

“Already?!”

“Already my butt! It’s been almost a half hour since your last one!” She gave him a playful shove, “go! I’m excited for this one!”

Taking the mic, he found out his song was Holding Out for a Hero. As much as he enjoyed the original, he couldn’t help but love the cover they did for Shrek two more. But he still sang his heart out to the original. 

By the time it was over he was soaked in sweat from how hard he had danced across the stage, and desperately needed some water. He wasn’t looking where he was going as he left the stage and tripped, nearly sprawling on the floor if not for a pair of strong arms catching him. 

“I’ll be your hero,” said a husky male voice in his ear. 

As he righted himself he found the strong arms that had caught him were attached to a tall, muscular, man in his late twenties. He was actually dressed similarly to Adrien. Black leather pants and a sheer white v-neck. 

Adrien met the man’s eyes and was about to thank him, but was stopped by the hungry look he found there. He was suddenly aware that the man had moved his hand to Adrien’s hip while the other snaked it’s way into his back pocket. He found himself pulled close and for a moment Adrien froze. The man’s stubble tickled his cheek and his breath was warm on his neck.

Finally Adrien heard himself say, “I’d never turn down such a handsome rescuer.” He found his own hand resting on the man’s hip in return. He felt nervous and giddy for the sudden affection, even liked it. But the part of him that missed Marinette screamed that this was wrong even as he tried to reason that it just a little harmless flirting. Over the guy’s shoulder Adrien could see Nino getting up from the table with a protective look on his face. With his free hand, he waved his friend down, trying to stop him before they got kicked out. 

He could handle this. 

The man whispered to him, “you know, being one of Paris’ heroes can get exhausting. And it’s so hard at times having no one to come home to.” Adrien heard him lick his lips, “would you like to come keep a poor lonely kitty company for the evening? I promise my baton can do all they say it can.”

“Uh-” Adrien couldn’t help but laugh, and the man took a step back, looking offended. “No no!” He didn’t mean to offend the man. It was a really good pick up! He just couldn’t take that line seriously with the fact that he was saying it to the _actual_ Chat Noir. “I’m sure you’re great and all, but I’ve actually slept with Chat Noir, and that is not how he does things.”

“Excuse me?” The man looked shaken, and suddenly he looked less like an incredibly desirable man and more a confused boy. 

“It’s just that…” Adrien shrugged, “well, that kitty tends to be more into _getting_ bellyrubs than _giving_ them. If you cat-ch my meaning.” He winked, suddenly having the upper hand. 

“Are you serious?!” The man looked bemused, uncertain of how he had gotten into this situation. 

“Oh yeah! I’ve rung that kitty’s bell for _days_!” He patted the man on the shoulder as he stepped by, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have some adoring fans to get back to.”

The night quickly passed in a blur. After Nino and Chloé, both drunk enough to stand one another, sang You’re the One I Want, Kagami took the stage with Baby One More Time, and Chloé couldn’t seem to hold conversation to save her life during it. Elise then insisted that he and Nino sing Total Eclipse of the Heart, and Adrien stood on stage for several songs after as people requested more from him. 

He finally got off the stage when, after singing the song Don’t Want You Back, he started crying because he could have sworn that the lyrics to the song were exactly how Marinette felt about him. But he might have just been a sloppy drunk mess by that point. 

Elise then sang Billie Jean while the rest of the group tried to help Adrien get himself back together. It wasn’t until his final song of the evening when he really cheered up. 

Elise sent him to the stage with a promise that it would be their groups last song of the night, sometime around two in the morning. The music started and unsettling feeling started to grow in the pit of his stomach. He got as far as singing, “we’re no strangers to love,” when he suddenly stopped and glared across the bar at her with his mouth hanging open. He remembered loudly exclaiming, “ _you Rick Rolled me?!_

It was one of the best nights Adrien had spent out in quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly got lazy toward the end because I wanted to get this done lol It was almost 3 in the morning, I needed to go to bed, and I was rapidly approaching 6k words, which felt like overkill for a trip to the bar. And with the handfull these five were, it easily could have gone on and on for another couple thousand words! 
> 
> And in case you're wondering, no. I did not edit this. Sorry :D
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed my fun little addition to Adrien's otherwise existential misery! 
> 
> And don't forget to go and check out Mikauzoran's other works! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~TPM


End file.
